fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 162
Honor Among Warriors Summary Lafayette is the last of Cameron's friends whom Avalon has under his control and Avalon seems ready to make his final move. Lafayette remains in the tournament but with new pieces in play, he finds the boy expendable even if powerful. Avalon unleashes Lafayette into Cole which results in a duel between warriors. Cole channels his X-Saber's bloodthirst for combat which ironically reawakens Lafayette's samurai convictions of honor and fair play, freeing him from the Light of Destruction. A clash between two mighty duel monsters ends their duel in Cole's victory. Meanwhile, The Fabled are no happy with another of Avalon's minion's failures, so they hope his next plans unfold without a hitch. Avalon is confident that they will. Later, Avalon's old friend Horacio Reinhart arrives at Duel Academy. Featured Duel Turn 1: Lafayette Lafayette Normal Summons “Lady of the Lake” (200/1800). He sets one card. Turn 2: Cole Cole sets one card and activates “Card Destruction” having both players discard their hands then draw cards equal to the number of cards they discarded. Cole Special Summons “XX-Saber Gardestrike” (2100/1400) from his hand in Attack Position because he controls no monsters and he has at least 2 “X-Saber” monsters in his GY. He Normal Summons “X-Saber Garsem” (1400/400). Cole activates “The Warrior Returning Alive” to add “XX-Saber Faultrol” to his hand from his GY. Controlling 2 X-Saber” monsters, Cole Special Summons “Faultroll” in Attack Position. Cole activates “Faultroll’s” effect to Special Summon “XX-Saber Fullelmknight” from his GY in Defense Position (1300/1000). “Faultroll” attacks “Lady of the Lake”; Lafayette activates “Radiant Mirror Force” to destroy all Attack Position monsters Cole has because he controls at least 3 Attack Position monsters. Because “Garsem” was destroyed by a card effect, Cole can add an “X-Saber” monster to his hand from his Deck, selecting “XX-Saber Boggart Knight.” He sets one card. Turn 3: Lafayette Lafayette Normal Summons “Noble Knight Brothers” (1200/2400) and he uses its effect to Special Summon 2 "Noble Knight" monsters from his hand at the cost of being unable to Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Noble Knight" monsters. Lafayette Special Summons “Noble Knight Drystan” (1800/800) and “Noble Knight Gwalchavad” (1500/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. Lafayette equips “Drystan” with “Noble Arms – Arfeudutyr”. Equipped with a “Noble Arms” card, “Drystan’s” effect allows Lafayette to destroy a face-up card on the field, destroying “Fullelmknight”. Lafayette activates “Arfeudutyr’s” effect to permanently reduce “Drystan’s” ATK by 500 (1800 > 1300/800) and destroy Lafayette’s set Spell/Trap. Lafayette activates his facedown: “Gottams Emergency Call” before it can be destroyed. Cole can Special Summon 2 “X-Saber” monsters from his GY, and he Special Summons “Fullhelmknight” and “XX-Saber Darksoul” (300/300) in Defense Position. Lafayette tunes “Drystan” with “Lady of the Lake” to Synchro Summon “Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn” (2100/900). “Arfeudutyr” is destroyed, having lost its target. “Lady of the Lake” is also banished by its own effect. Upon Synchro Summon “Ignoble Knight” allows Lafayette to equip it with “Noble Arms – Caliburn” from his Deck. “Caliburn” increases “Ignoble Knight’s” ATK by 500 (2100 > 2600/900). Lafayette uses “Caliburn’s” second effect to increase his LP by 500 (Lafayette 4000 > 4500). Lafayette overlays “Noble Knight Brothers” and “Noble Knight Gwalchavad” to Xyz Summon “Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights”(2000/2000/2 ORU) in Attack Position. Lafayette activates “Noble Arms – Excaliburn” in his GY, banishing it to perform an Xyz Evolution with “Artorgius” to Xyz Summon “Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus” (2200/2200/ 3 ORU) in Attack Position. By “King Artogius’” effect, Lafayette equips it with “Arfeudutyr” and “Noble Arms – Gallatin” and “Noble Arms of Destiny” in his GY. By “Destiny” and “Gallatin’s” effects, “Artorgius” cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects and it gains 1000 ATK (“King Artorgius:” 2200 > 3200/2200). Lafayette activates “King Artorgius’” effect to detach an Xyz Material and destroy a card on the field. Lafayette has “Fullhelmknight” destroyed. “Ignoble Knight” attacks and destroys “Darksoul”. “King Artorgius” attacks directly (Cole 4000 > 800). During the End Phase, “Darksoul” allows Cole to add an “X-Saber” to his hand from his Deck, selecting “X-Saber Airbellum”. Turn 4: Cole Cole Normal Summons “Boggart Knight” (1900/1200) and uses its effect to Special Summon “Aribellum” (1600/200) from his hand in Attack Position. Cole tunes “Boggart Knight” with “Airbellum’ to Synchro Summon “X-Saber Souza” in Attack Position. Cole equips “Souza” with “Gaia Force” to increase its ATK by 200 for every EARTH monster in his GY and decreases its DEF by the same amount, and there are 7 (“Souza”: 2500/1600 > 3900/200). “Souza” attacks “King Artorgius” who is not destroyed by Lafayette still takes damage (Lafayette 4000 > 3300). Since “Souza” failed to destroy a monster by battle, Cole activates "Synchro Ring" to double the ATK of "Souza" and allow it to attack again ("Souza": 3900 → 7800/200). "Souza" attacks “King Artorgius" (Lafayette 3300 → 0). Cole wins Featured Cards Navigation